Genderbent AU
by Jediknight96
Summary: Follow the adventures of a Genderbent AU that is set during and after ROTS starring with the one and wonderfully gorgeous Gal Gadot. After the clone wars had ended, Anakin begins to suspect that the Chancellor might be hiding a darkness within him and if this is true, her choices will either affect the galaxy into chaos or peace. Hope all enjoys this series.
1. Introduction

Genderbent AU

 **Starring Gal Gadot as Anakin Skywalker**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Intro**

The Clone Wars, an infamous battle that pits the Republic against the Confederacy of Independent systems, has raged on for three standard years, its very existence nearly tore half of the Jedi Order and sent fear and doubt to the millions across the galaxy, causing them to side with either. The Jedi in a sense, are not fond of winning battles and fighting a war in which they cannot win, have no choice but to accept their roles as generals for the grand army of the Republic. Anakin is highly regarded as the best hero the galaxy as ever seen, some consider her the hero without fear, and others idolize her and worship her like a goddess of battle. These titles certainly felt unneeded but she accepted those nevertheless.

After the war's end, Anakin knew that something's been stirring within the back of her mind: _Is the chancellor hiding something that the galaxy cannot see through the holograms? If that were the case, I would personally go talk to him casually, and if necessary, I'll pry his head for the truth."_

Returning to the present, the female knight got up from her bunk bed, her hair in a heap as she started to stretch, moving side to side to loosen up the knots within her spine. Once done, she went into the refresher and took a shower. Putting on her dark brown tunic and robe on, she clipped on her lightsaber onto her belt, greeting other fellow Jedi who walked by.

Obi Wan stood just a few feet away, propping his head up to look at her

"The council wants you to report on all the chancellor's dealings, I have a feeling that there is something fishy going on with him, gaining more and more power certainly sounds so suspicious." Obi Wan said, stroking his head in thought as the female frowned slightly at this preposterous idea

"That's treason!" Anakin said with surprise in her tone, yet she kept her cool and listened intently. If she truly wanted to be a Jedi Master, she's got to have patience and dignity. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled.

"We are at war Anakin. If you find any evidence that will be useful for us, inform us when the time is right."

With that, Obi Wan left to attend to other matters at hand, leaving Anakin to her thoughts in this mission for her. Spying on a politician is risky, she knew that man for nearly her entire life, but then again, she knows something is very sinister about him from day one

 **ANOTHER TALE FOR FUN SO I HOPE YA'LL DON'T MIND THIS ONE**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Early morning routines is how Anakin liked it: getting up from bed to beat the living crap of training robots, fellow human sparring partners, and most of all, her master. Today however, is only herself against an array of virtual opponents, holographic ones at best. Rising up from her bunk bed, she raised her hands high above her head, briefly hearing the audible cracks of her spine, moaning softly to the amazing feeling and placed her hands down onto her thighs, her feet softly brushing up against the fabric carpet, her sleep attire consisted of a loose shirt and no bra underneath, finding it going topless appealing. Changing up to her dark brown tunic, she let her hair down and puts on the tiara on her head, leaving towards the dueling ring.

 _The tiara will make you a symbol of peace in the galaxy, my daughter; you'll bring hope to those who have none."_ Shmi said to Anakin once she departs to Coruscant, exploring the capital city for the first time with Master Qui Gon.

Returning to the present, Anakin summoned her lightsaber, igniting the sapphire blade with a snap hiss, her smirk evident as holographic Sith lord ignite their dual bladed and double bladed sabers, starting the battle fast. She engaged two at a time as her calm expression remained; her agility and speed are beyond the calculations of simple machines. Years of practice and training can literally change the way you fight and fought in battle.

One of the dueling robots came at her from behind, only to perform a backflip from the attack and landed in a catlike fashion, twirling her saber twice before lunging at the machine, a smirk of determination etched to her lips as this day is getting better and better. If she trained early, it would be a piece of cake to this day.

Sweat began to form up on her brow, her hair swaying side to side as she evaded a few chops and stabs, countering the two of them easily with no sweat, their metallic bodies falling down with a audibly clank, momentarily shaking the room with a little ripple. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled with a moan like sound, finding the aura of battle quite euphoric and exhilarating. Spinning around to face her last opponent, she noticed the robotic figure had turned into that of Count Dooku, her rival and occasional dueling opponent. With this scenario however, she increased the drone's capabilities to near impossible, a feat that is similar to a human's expert combat training and experience in the art of the lightsaber. Rather than charging at it recklessly as she once did in her padawan days, she instead angled the weapon in the same style as Qui gon did in his fight against Maul decades ago. Exhaling softly, the Jedi female saw it running towards her, its red blades nearly missing her cheek as the machine spun its staff in a randomized staccato rhythm, just as the real fighter would do if he or she is using the force to augment their capabilities. Anakin knew this had to end somehow. Using the force, Anakin managed to reflect damage onto the droid's legs, sparks beginning to shower everywhere as she founded a weakness in the machine's weapon: the middle partition of the staff is what makes it so vulnerable for any counterattacks and she took the opportunity fast. Once that is done, she spun around with the saber twirling, ultimately slicing the droid from the waist up, and splits in half.

" _By the gods, this morning routine is_ killer." She mentally thought to herself with a small smile, her body full of sweat due to the exertion she felt while in the midst of battle. Oh how she loved the euphoric feeling of adrenaline, the feeling is near indescribable, it's like the world around the young woman have all but slowed down completely. Wiping the sweat off her brows, she let the air of the room cool her off for a few minutes, before eventually leaving towards her refresher, changing into a new pairs of clothes. Minutes later, she left towards the hanger and took her speeder to the chancellor's office; willing to get to the bottom of this for once and for all.


End file.
